


The Tears of a God

by jigyunet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romance, gyuhoon, jigyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigyunet/pseuds/jigyunet
Summary: In the earliest days of old Korea, there lived a humble cook just by the heart of the city. Kim Mingyu loved his profession as he was able to feed the villagers with good home-made food. The problem is, it's been 50 years since the last drop of rain graced their lands and it's becoming more and more difficult for him to collect and farm produce. He goes to the temple of the Water God to find a grumpy little boy?





	The Tears of a God

**Author's Note:**

> A short story for my ultimate Seventeen ship Jihoon and Mingyu ;u; hehhehehe bless this ship tbh

"2 cold noodles coming up!" A dashing young man with tanned skin, ravenous black hair and a canine like smile worked his way through his kitchen. Kim Mingyu runs a small restaurant in the city. Wearing his white robes, a cloth tied around his head and sleeves rolled up to reveal his arms, it was the usual busy day for him. Loved and appreciated by most of the citizens, he usually gives the left over food for the day to the outskirts of the city, to feed the less fortunate.  Mingyu is also the person to go to whenever festivals and gatherings happen in the city, a lot of people order food from him.

 

It was extremely hot that day, but what was new? It's been scorching hot for over 50 years. The drought in the city was terribly bad, they were always saved by praying to the Goddess of Produce each year. Somehow, Mingyu could still put up his shop even when supplies were limited. He'd smash fruits together and put it out in the cold night and serve it to his customers as a way to cool themselves in the day. 

 

"It's been a while since the last rain." An old man sighs out, everyone was gravely affected by the scorching heat.

 

"Should I just make it rain?" Mingyu smiles, hoping to lighten up the mood. He looks over and out of his small shop to see the sun shining brightly, "If only we can do something about this drought." 

 

"Maybe you can?" An old woman says. "You should pray to the Goddess of Water!"

 

"Goddess of Water?" The old man widened his small squinted eyes, "I don't think she'll listen to us."

 

"And why is that?" Mingyu's ears perked up, curious about the conversation between the two elderly people.

 

"Well, 50 years ago... Her shrine was violated." The look on the old woman's face turned gloomy, the memory of the ruined shrine saddened her.

 

"Yeah." The old man agrees, "It was a hell hole and no matter how much we restored it, the rain just never came back."

 

"I see..." Mingyu nodded in response.

 

Through out the day of work, Mingyu could only think about the story of the shrine. As he closed his shop and headed towards the outskirts, he was greeted by the children he usually plays with whenever he comes to give his leftovers. He places the big mixing pot down on the ground and greeted them with a big hug and a smile. Mingyu made sure that everyone had their fair sure of food that day. It wasn't too long till it was about time to leave when he overhears the kids talking about a scary place just near the woods.

 

"What are you talking about?" Mingyu approaches with a friendly smile.

 

"Hyung!" The kid beamed, "It's the scary shrine near the river! Sometimes we hear curses at night coming from that direction." The little boy, no more than 5 years old pointed at the tree filled pathway leading to the river.

 

"Shrine.... You mean the shrine for the Goddess of Water?" Asked Mingyu.

 

"Yes, that one!" The kid said enthusiastically.

 

"Hmmm..." Somehow, Mingyu felt a pull of curiosity and a little bit of desperateness inside of him. Praying won't hurt anyone, right? He promised to himself at the very start of his weekend he will clean the shrine and offer good food and pray to the Goddess of Water.

 

With fresh food in hand, a sunny disposition that matches the hot sun, he made his way to the woods. To Mingyu, the week flew by fast, especially when he is out on a mission to pay his respects to the shrine. The trees looked withered but still held on to its brown and orange colored leaves. His ears perked as he hears the gentle flow of the river. It was amazing to see a secluded place look so peaceful. Even when some of the plants and bushes were withered, it felt like a warm painting to him. The place was calming even when he was all alone. But somehow along the way as he nears the shrine, he hears curses all of a sudden as his stomach churned in fear.

 

Mingyu's feet were frozen, how can he be scared of the wind? It was the wind... right? Mingyu took a huge gulp before forcing his legs to move, but fear struck him again as a loud sneeze echoed through the woods. Finally, his legs gave out; stumbling on to the ground, he sees a secluded shrine, the leaves were lush and green, the flowers bloomed and the color was vividly vibrant. It looked like an oasis to him. Sunlight shone on one spot and it was a small shrine. His eyes wandered and further observed the place. Mingyu couldn't believe there was something so beautiful in their city. 

 

But something caught his eye. It was a boy, fair skin, pink cheeks, pink lips and he looked pissed. The boy wore white, his hair was black and long, tied up. Mingyu immediately got on his feet, straightened his clothes and wearily entered the area.

 

"I don't think you're supposed to sit there..." Mingyu took a step forward.

 

The boy then looked towards him, he looked shocked for a moment before propping his elbow on his knee and rested his cheek on the back of his hand. His eyes were small, his smile looked like of a cat's and his skin was as clear as pearls.

 

"Why is that?" The boy spoke, his voice sounded lower than Mingyu expected.

 

"Because you're disrespecting the shrine of the Goddess." Mingyu explains as he placed his belongings to the ground. 

 

"Is that so?" The boy's voice sounded intrigued. He stood up and walked towards Mingyu with an observant look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

 

"I came to pay respects." Mingyu gave a toothy grin, "I hope that the Goddess will spare us a bit of rain."

 

"Goddess..." The boy looked furious, "It's  **God** "

 

Mingyu looked taken aback. He wasn't sure why the boy was getting angry at all, did he say something wrong?

 

"You stupid humans." The boy huffed, he helped himself to Mingyu's belongings, untying the cloth and proceeding to take a bite of the food.

 

"Y-Yah!" Mingyu exclaimed, "That's for the shrine!"

 

"I know." The boy said nonchalantly. "it's for me, right?"

 

"Are you deaf?! That's for the Goddess!" 

 

"Are  **you** deaf?" The boy's eyes glowed like ember, "It's  **God**."

 

"Fine, God, whatever! But that's for--"

 

"Me." The boy looked unfazed.

 

"W-What?" Mingyu as baffled as he is tried to give the boy time to explain, "Are you the Go-"

 

"I'm Jihoon... the Water God." The said boy looked into Mingyu's eyes, holding their gazes as he continued to munch on the food that was offered to him... technically. 

 

"But you're just a kid." Mingyu shook his head, he is not THAT stupid.

 

Mingyu swore he saw the eyes of a demon when Jihoon looked back at him with red colored eyes. The hair on Mingyu's arms started to stand up and the wind became cold as winter. 

 

"I'm 500 years old." Jihoon's voice was grim, contrary to what people believe, he was in fact, male.... and a very violent one at that. Mingyu could see grey clouds forming above him, the crack of lightning and the thud of the thunder above him made him feel fear once again. "I'm.... twenty two years of age in your calendar."

 

Mingyu was easily convinced that the man in front of him is the Water God. His heart was pounding dramatically inside his chest. How can someone summon a cloud above his head??!!!

 

"I see..." Mingyu tried to find the proper words but he was still shaken up about the magic the God made in front of him.

 

"Aren't you gonna pray to me?" Jihoon's voice was unapologetic. He elegantly wiped the sides of his mouth with the cloth and walked back next to his shrine.

 

"R-Right." Mingyu was struck with fear at this point. His weak legs quivered, knees to the ground he placed his hands together and closed his eyes.

 

_"I humbly ask of you to make it rain, to bless the crops with water from your heavenly skies. The people in the city are suffering, I cannot bear to see them so weak. Without rain the river will cease to flow, the crop will be no more, medicine won't be produced and it will lead to our own city dying. I beg of you Goddes-- err.. God... please--"_

 

"Okay stop, stop." Jihoon yawned. 

 

"W-Wha-"

 

"I can hear your voice even if you don't speak with your mouth as long as you're praying to me." Jihoon explained."You came all the way here for nothing."

 

"Why? I gave you food and-"

 

"It's not a matter of why but a matter of who." Jihoon's voice turned cold as his features turned stoic all of a sudden, "I've been more than generous to you people, I gave you rain, I gave you rivers and falls......" Suddenly, flashes of the horrible incident 50 years ago clouded inside his head. Jihoon winced at the painful memory, he quickly placed his hands to his head hoping that it would stop. Then all of a sudden, he felt warm large hands on top of his, the sunny blue sky almost turned dark but ceased immediately when he looked up to find Mingyu near him.

 

"G-Get away!" Jihoon barked shoving Mingyu a few feet away from him.

 

"Your people ruined my home!" Jihoon added, "How can someone ask for my forgiveness, ask for  **my** rain but still holds the blood of the people from years ago that tarnished my identity, my sanctuary?!"

 

Mingyu looked up, once again the skies were turning dark. Loud thunder started to bang and then like a dream, he felt a drop of rain on his face. The rain started to fall as it could, Mingyu looked in awe as he never saw rain or felt it before. He put out his hands and felt the rain drop on his palms. The roaring wind and the clattering of his utensils were no match for the sudden outburst of rain. He looked towards the God to find him crying, but soon enough Jihoon ceased his tears and so did the rain as the sun brightly shined once again.

 

"I'm not gonna give you anymore of what you wanted." Jihoon's nose turned red, his heart ached and his head hurt. 

 

After that chance encounter, even though it was dangerous to go back, Mingyu continued to visit the shrine every weekend. He would bring over food and a whole lot more incense and cleaning supplies to clean the shrine. Every time he stopped by Jihoon was there. SO many times he was chased out by the Water God and many times he scooched himself back in. There was something about the God's company that made his heart feel full, that made his body warm but in a good way. Mingyu couldn't tear himself away from Jihoon even if he wanted to, he wanted to stay longer, he wanted to see his smile, he wanted to feel Jihoon's small hands on top of his and mot of all, he wanted to see Jihoon happily sitting beside him. At this point, he was going in and out of the shrine out of willingness. It was always a chance for Mingyu to convince Jihoon to bring the rain back, but as time flew by, it was a chance for his selfishness to fester.

 

Mingyu didn't know when it started to happen, but he found himself more and more draw in towards the Water God. His stomach would feel like a tornado and his mouth would go dry from nervousness. He would always put out the best robes he had and even cooked with the best ingredients he had on his pantry for Jihoon to have. It's been a little over 60 days that they have known each other, but Mingyu felt like he knew Jihoon ever since he was born. Even though he was always bombarded by Jihoon's sharp way of talking, it would always be followed by a pat on a head or a quick compliment on is food. Then Mingyu became selfish, his heart started to yearn for the God and the more he passed by, the more he could feel his chest burning up.

 

"Do Gods fall in love?" Mingyu asked, looking over Jihoon who was eating happily.

 

"What's with that question all of a sudden?" Jihoon replied, "Are you in love with a diety? Do I know them?"

 

"Just answer the question! Geez!' Mingyu whined.

 

"Well... yeah." Jihoon looked at the tall tan man with a hint of blush on his cheeks. 

 

"I see." Mingyu looked happy.

 

"If we fall in love with another deity, we are bound to produce an offspring in order to continue the legacy of the gods." Jihoon explained.

 

"What if you fall in love with a human?

 

Jihoon could see the hopeful look in Mingyu's eyes. He ceased eating and said, "We lose our powers, we are stripped away of our Godly duties and forced to live as humans."

 

One day, Mingyu didn't show up. Jihoon felt uneasy but never paid mind to it. But a day turned to a week and then two weeks until Jihoon's feelings finally gave in. Rain started to pour all over the City nonstop. The ground was muddy and the cattle could barely cross roads and bridges. Shops closed inevitably due to the heavy rain. It went on for a week, Jihoon's sadness covered the whole city. He once again felt alone, he once again felt lonely. Jihoon curled himself beside his shrine, upset and lost. How can a mere human being bring him so much pain? His hands turned to fists, he wasn't sure if he was feeling angry or sad, but he knew he felt abandoned. 

 

For a God who lived for so long, feeling abandonment was kind of stupid. But Jihoon couldn't get Mingyu out of his mind. His chest hurt, his heart ached and his feelings broken into pieces. Jihoon continued to cry as well as the skies.

 

"I told you to make it rain but I didn't ask you to put everyone in danger because of your typhoon." The familiar voice echoed through the harsh weather. Jihoon immediately looked up to find Mingyu muddy and pale.

 

"Minggu...." Jihoon couldn't believe his eyes.

 

"You've been sad for 3 whole weeks, what is happening to-"

 

"I thought you left me...." Jihoon's eyes started to well up again, this time he cried harder than ever. The skies started to whirl and the rain aggressively hit Mingyu's skin. At this point, the whole city will be flooded. Mingyu immediately rushed over to Jihoon's side, cupped his cheeks and as a wave of courage overwhelmed his sickly body, he placed a deep kiss on Jihoon's lips and slowly but surely, the weather started to brighten up. The clouds started to disappear and the rain was reduced to pitter patters from the wet leaves.

 

"I was ill for a few weeks... I couldn't even open up the shop... I'm sorry." Mingyu looked at the flushed face of the Water God.

 

"Who gets sick in the middle of a drought?" Even when he was still recovering from his outburst, Jihoon had to quip a quick comment. 

 

"Only stupid people like me." Mingyu chuckled.

 

Jihoon ceased Mingyu's laughter with his lips. Soft lips that pressed on to warm ones, Jihoon slowly broke away to look at Mingyu's eyes.

 

"Is this okay?" Mingyu asked.

 

"It will hurt but I can probably tak--"

 

N-Not THAT!" Mingyu's face turned dark red, his cheeks felt warm and his heart thumped. Flustered and confused, he follows, "I meant.. you... being stripped away of your powers.."

 

Jihoon nodded, understanding what he finally meant, he looked up to the skies and said, "Just get Wonwoo to do my post, old man! I'm going to live my life with this stupid human!" 

 

Mingyu wasn't sure who Jihoon was talking to but he was relieved to have Jihoon hug him so tightly. FInally, Jihoon could feel the overwhelming feeling of love from the one that he adores the most. Relief and calmness washed over him as he let himself be enveloped by Mingyu's long arms.

 

* * *

 

"Ah, I'm so glad you found a nice wife, Mingyu." The old man commented with a tinge of pink on his cheeks as he was served by Jihoon.

 

"Yeah, I thought you were going to die alone!" The old woman joked.

 

"I thought so too.... err- actually Jihoonie is a gu-" Mingyu nervously laugh, looking at his lover who was currently wiping the plates.

 

"It's okay...... they are your regulars... so I'll let it pass." Jihoon drawled out.

 

At least some things never changed.... 

 


End file.
